Titanium is a readily available metal that finds use in a wide variety of applications, in particular as the structural material in aircrafts, engines, missiles, and bicycles. It is also used in chemical equipment, as X-ray tube targets, and as a material in metal-ceramic brazing. It is economical and relatively light. It is desirable in certain applications to electroplate the surface of titanium with a metal having certain desired properties. For example, it might be desirable to plate titanium with silver because the silver surface would convey electrical conductivity to the surface, since titanium is a relatively poor electrical conductor by comparison.